New Addition
by BonesPixi
Summary: When the new baby is early JJ needs to find a babysitter while keeping her labor on the down low


**So the news got announced 20mins after I went to sleep so I woke up to twitter/insta storm.**

 **I've had this idea for a couple of weeks and thought today was as good a day as any to write it.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

JJ thanked God that it was Saturday morning and not the middle of the week as she tried to call her friend. JJ dialed Penelope's number as Will walked out to the car with a bag slung on his shoulder. Henry was hot on the heels of his father.

She had been on leave for almost two weeks now. She'd taken more time off than she had for her first pregnancy. But unlike while pregnant with Henry, this time around she was in the field far more often and when her kevlar vest got too tight she knew it was definitely time to make a change. She'd spent more time in precincts and stations then she had in the field and she hadn't gone on raids in at least four months.

Will was over the moon when she told him she was limiting her time, he'd wanted it from the moment she told him they were expecting a new addition to the family, but he knew his wife was stubborn and only she would make the final decision.

"Angel? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Penelope asked as she answered the call. Only for her pregnant friend would she accept a call this early on a weekend off.

"Yeah, Pen, everything's fine," JJ replied, reassuring her friend. Ever since she'd been on leave each time she called anyone on the team she'd gotten almost the same reaction.

"Then what's up Buttercup?" Penelope asked.

"Would you be able to come over and look after your Godson? I just remembered I have an appointment I'd forgotten about...you know, pregnancy brain," JJ explained.

"Today? Yeah I can do that. When?" Penelope said rolling over to look at her alarm clock.

"As soon as you can?" JJ hoped this wasn't putting her friend out too much.

"Not a problem, love to see my little man," she said while coming to sit up in bed.

"Thanks Garcia, see you soon," JJ said hitting the red phone. Taking a deep breath she sat on the back of the sofa with a hand on her stomach.

"She good?" Will asked walking back in.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon," JJ answered.

"And you?" Will asked coming to stand next to his wife.

"I'm good," she said as she closed her eyes and pushed through the pain now shooting through her. Like Henry, the baby was a few weeks early. JJ had woke in the middle of the night and recognized the feeling. She'd sat in an armchair alone in the dark breathing through the seemingly random bursts of pain. She didn't think she would have been able to get back to sleep, and didn't want to wake Will up until it was really necessary. But after an unknown amount of time Will walked out to find her wondering why and for how long she hadn't been sleeping next to him. He wanted to take her to the hospital immediately but she convinced him to wait until the morning. It had been so long since Henry was born they'd nearly forgotten what it was like.

JJ had planned for someone to look after Henry while both she and Will were at the hospital. It was meant to be her mother though. She was going to be arriving by the next weekend, they weren't to know that that was going to be too late.

…

Penelope was over in just over a half an hour, she was still wiping the sleep out of her eyes when she rang the doorbell. Will and Henry came to the door to let the technical analysis into the house. "Thanks for coming over so early," Will said. He knew JJ didn't want anyone to know she was in labor yet, he didn't know why, but like always he respected her decision.

"You know I'll do anything to help you guys out. Especially if it involves looking after this little one," she said scruffing up Henry's hair as she walked in. "Where's JJ?" She asked after not seeing the blonde.

"In our room. Just finishing off getting ready," Will answered. But in reality JJ was sitting on the bed waiting for the last contraction to pass before going out to see her friend. She was timing it and they knew they would have seven minutes to be out the house before the next one hit. JJ wanted to keep it just between her, Will and Henry for now. Last time the team knew she was in labor before Will did, and she wanted it to be their secret for just a little while longer.

"Hey Pen, thanks for this," JJ said walking out from her room three minutes later. "We don't know what time we'll be back, we have some errands to run so we'll call you when we know more," JJ said.

"Take your time. I haven't got anything planned for the day. Go wild. Get a room for the night, you need and deserve it. Who knows when you'll next get a night off," Penelope said and JJ laughed. She really didn't know anything.

"Maybe we'll take you up on that," Will joked.

"Do. Me and the little guy will be fine," she said.

Will looked down at his wristwatch and could guess that the seven minutes would soon be up. And he wanted to get JJ in the car and sitting down before the next ones started. "Well we should probably get going or we'll be late," he said as he picked up JJ's bag for her and placed his free hand on JJ's back. They had already given a proper goodbye to Henry. JJ hadn't been able to pick him up for a while, and was in no means able to bend over to his height right now.

Henry and Penelope waved from the porch as Will and JJ pulled out the drive. No sooner were they out of sight of the house JJ was breathing through the next round of pain.

…

They'd been at the hospital for almost six hours. The contractions were a lot closer together now, but it still wasn't time. They had a room to themselves and they were enjoying the privacy. Will brought a chair right up to the bedside and JJ laid on her side facing him. He held her hand the entire way even when it was getting crushed in her strong grasp.

JJ's phone buzzed silently from the counter across the room. They both ignored it, knowing who ever it was wasn't important right now. But the phone didn't stop. "Just get it," JJ breathed out. Will stood up and let go over JJ's hand.

Will unlocked JJ's phone and wasn't sure he should tell her what was on the screen.

' _YOU'RE IN LABOR?'  
'JJ!'  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
'Seriously Angel'  
'Come on, I need to know.'  
'This isn't what I meant by get  
a room'  
'Will?'  
'I should've been told'  
'Please'  
'Call me when you're free.'_

"What is it?" JJ asked reading Will's face as he looked down as the mass amount of texts she had received in a matter of minutes.

"Seems like your son let something slip," Will said bringing the phone over to his wife.

JJ looked over the texts and breathed out a sigh. It was nice while it lasted. "We should call her," she said finally. She was doing them a huge favor, it wasn't fair to keep her in the dark, especially now.

"I'll call them from the hall," Will said as he saw the comings on of a new contraction. "I'll make it quick."

Will closed the room's door and hit the screen a couple of time until it was calling Penelope. "Finally, JJ, what's going on?" Garcia asked answering the phone in lightning speed. She had yet to take it out of her hands.

"It's Will. We're sorry we didn't tell you. JJ wanted to keep it quiet. So please don't tell anyone else," Will explained.

"How is she?" Penelope asked.

"Ah getting there. But now you know, would you be able to bring Henry in when I next call. We want him to meet the baby before anyone else," Will said.

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"Thanks, I'll text you when I know more, but I should probably get back in there," Will said, ready to hang up.

"Tell her I love her."

"Will do," he said before walking back into the room.

…

JJ held their new baby boy in her arms. He had been born two hours ago. He had been taken for the routine checkups and was completely healthy. Penelope had called when she arrived at hospital and Will went out to the waiting room to get Henry.

Henry rushed into the room, he was so excited to meet his new brother. Henry climbed on to the foot of the bed. Will took his seat back on the bed where he had been sitting before his phone rang. With all four of them on the bed it was a little squished.

"Can I hold him?" Henry asked. And Will reached behind himself for some hand sanitizer and squeezed some on his eldest son's hands. Henry rubbed his hands together and JJ slowly and carefully passed the new born over to him. Will stood up and moved to sit behind his sons as a safety precaution.

JJ watched on at her boys and couldn't contain her smile. This was a memory she never wanted to forget.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review :D**


End file.
